


Haikyuu Zoo

by yaxuxi



Series: The Shenanigans of Zookeepers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Zoo, Alternate Universe- Zookeepers, Basically captain squad shenanigans mainly, Fluff, Humor, Like a shit load, M/M, They're basically zookeepers who are nerds, animal nerds, kuroo and bokuto get into a lot of trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five ex captains are fresh out of college, and what better way to use their knowledge of animals than to revive an about to close zoo? </p><p>or </p><p>The ex captains cause a shit load of trouble at their zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Zoolicious Beginning

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Kuroo, what the hell did you do?” Oikawa practically screamed, horror seeping into his words. Their lounge was filled with monkeys, some hanging from the fan, others rifling through the fridge, eyeing the food with curiosity. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, _trust_ _me_.”

Daichi sighed, taking a seat next to a monkey on the couch, his head in his hands. How did he get himself into this mess? Well, it started a few months ago….

 

“Bro, why are we all lying in the middle of the parking lot?” Kuroo asked, groaning and shading the bright lights of the street lights with his hand.

“Bro, you threw a trash can lid at the wall after the movie because you were mad-”

“And then it fucking hit you in the head-”

“And you passed out-”

“And we didn’t want you to feel lame, so we laid down next to you to make it seem like we were, as Bokuto says, ‘chillin,’” Daichi finished, giving one of his best friends an amused look.

The five ex-captains were lying outside the movie theater, exhausted from today’s events. They had just graduated college. All of them. Together. Well not together, like at the same college, but they had been having a five way call during it. Ushijima had been silent through most of it, but Bokuto’s screaming had been heard by everyone in a 20 foot vicinity of their phones.

“Hey, you guys remember when we said we should start a zoo together?” Kuroo asked out of the blue.

“Because all of us majored in animal studies and biology and shit?” Bokuto grinned, thinking about all the stuff he learned about owls.

“Yeah…...it doesn’t seem like a bad idea now, does it?” Kuroo laughed bitterly, his head pounding.

“Are you insane? Where would we get the funds to start a _god_ _damn_ zoo?” Oikawa nearly sat up, but was too lazy to lift his body up another inch.

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” Ushijima suddenly speaking up silenced them.

“I agree, I mea-”

“You too Daichi?! I thought you were the sane one!” Oikawa exclaimed, huffing and making his bangs fly up in the air.

“No, what I meant wa-” Daichi tried to continue, but was cut off again.

“I don’t want to hear it! La, la, la, la, la, la…” Oikawa stuck his fingers in his ears, blocking out Daichi’s words.

“But-”

“La, la, la, la, la….”

“Let me-” “La, la, la, la, la…”

“SHUT UP!” Daichi’s roar silenced Oikawa.

“Thank you. As I was saying, it’s a good idea. And if you’re all down for it, I have a plan,” Daichi said, grinning.

“A plan? This sounds suspicious Daichi….” Kuroo side eyed him.

“You can trust me! Please, would I ever deceive you guys?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Bokuto cocked his right eyebrow, smirking.

They gazed up at the starry night sky, sharing a laugh. The stars seemed to gaze right back at them, twinkling in a way that seemed to tell them change was coming.

 

“Um…...Daichi, what are we doing _here_?” Kuroo glanced up at the building that towered over them. Ukai Enterprises was blazing at the top, turning heads and inducing awed whispers from the crowd.

“Just follow me,” Daichi strode into the building, exuding confidence as he opened the door. Kuroo shrugged, following him. Their walk didn’t last for long though.

 

“Sir, we can’t just let you go _chat_ with Mr.Ukai,” The receptionist, a woman with brown hair cut in a bob insisted.

“B-but, I was one of his volleyball players!” Daichi retorted, looking to the others for defense. Oikawa glanced away, whistling the theme to Sailor Moon off tune, while Kuroo busied himself with glaring at his shoes. Daichi sighed; he couldn't believe they would betray him at a time like this. 

“That’s what they all say,” She responded in an exasperated tone, sighing.

“Hana Misaki! Hello, beautiful secretary!” Ukai’s voice drifted out of the receiver, making Daichi smile. He was unable to help himself; the sound of his old coach just made him very, very happy. Images of Suga laughing, Hinata surprising everyone with his quick, and Kageyama slowly warming up to the team popped up in his mind.

“Yes, what is it Ukai-san?”

“If a lovely chap named Daichi Sawamura shows up with his hooligan friends,” Oikawa sputtered in outrage at what Ukai called them, “ please send them up!” Daichi shot her a smug grin, to which she scowled in return.

“Go to the twentieth floor. The entire floor is his office,” The secretary pointed the elevator out to them.

“Remind me, why are we here again?” Bokuto stepped into the elevator, shaking at the thought of being so high up. Twenty floors. It would hurt twenty times _more_ if Bokuto fell from there. He gulped, standing closer to Kuroo.

“Oikawa, I rather enjoy your new black jeans,” Ushijima gestured to the ripped jeans that Oikawa was wearing.

“Well, I-I don’t enjoy _anything_ about your appearance!” Oikawa scowled, crossing his arms together. Kuroo snickered at the two’s useless bickering.

“Right, Daichi, why are we here?”

“And actually tell us this time,” Bokuto piped up.

“Well, you see-” Daichi was cut off by the elevator dinging as it opened to the twentieth floor.

“Guess I’ll let him explain himself.”

 

“So, you nerds like animals, right?” Ukai asked, leaning back in his chair. It was a spinny chair. Bokuto really wanted to sit in it. He snapped back to reality, quickly nodding.

“We’re not nerds!” Oikawa sputtered, offended.

“Oh? Then what are you?” Ukai asked, smirking.

“We are intellectuals!” Oikawa huffed, scowling.

“Okay, okay. I don’t know if Daichi has told you-”

“He hasn’t,” Kuroo sent a glare in Daichi’s direction, who returned it with a sheepish grin.

“I currently own a zoo. Though it’s on the verge of closing down. It’s called Haikyuu Zoo, and it’s near the beach. It’s been standing for almost 40 years now, however because of the poor quality of our zoo, we’ve had to give away all our animals to be taken care of in better situations. However, I’m willing to give any funds needed if you five are willing to revive the zoo. Being animal _intellectuals_ and all.”

The five glanced at each other coming to a consensus with their eyes. Daichi took a seat, the four following suit.

“We’ll do it. Tell us more.”

 

“Tell me again why we’re moving into the Zoo?” Kuroo threw his Nekoma sweatshirt into one of the boxes, cheering when it didn’t fall out.

“It seems exciting!” Bokuto exclaimed, nearly falling off the terrace and giving Daichi a heart attack. Bokuto was sitting on the terrace connected to the trashy apartment they all shared. It was fairly close to all of their colleges, and commuting back and forth had been easy. 

“The minute I heard free lodging I was in,” Oikawa quipped, carefully packing their good plates.

“It seems rather interesting. I’m looking forward to it,” Ushijima said, arranging his clothes neatly into the boxes.

“Ukai said we have to clean the zoo up first, before we can get any animals back,” Daichi said.

“I know, and the zoo is so god damn huge. How are we going to clean all of it? How are we going to get around?” Oikawa said in a whiny voice, pouting.

“We can just use our skateboards or scooters!” Bokuto had jumped off the terrace, and he rifled through his box before pulling his skateboard out triumphantly.

“That is a horrible idea what if you get hurt?” Daichi’s voice had taken on complete dad mode.

“We’ll be fine, _Dadchi_ ,” Kuroo snorted, shaking his head at the aggressive waves of Dad that seemed to pour out of Daichi.

“But just imagine all-”

“Literally chill Dad!” Bokuto grinned, slapping Daichi on the back playfully.

“I just hope we don’t regret this,” Ushijima’s words made them all go silent, showing their agreement.

 

“Oh my holy fuck shit this place is gigantic,” Oikawa had dropped his bags in one of the rooms at the house attached to the zoo and was walking around it.

The kitchen was huge, and the island counter itself was large enough to fit like 10 people at it. Small plants littered every part of the house, and the smell of flowers was everywhere. Oikawa sighed happily, sinking into the plush bean bags in the living room. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad living here.

“KUROO HOLY SHIT I BROKE A PLATE!”

On second thought, Oikawa may have just made the worst decision in his entire life.

Oikawa groaned, closing his eyes. He had a long day ahead of him. As did the others. Oikawa sighed and got up, heading back to his room. He would sleep now and get the sleep and energy needed for all of them tomorrow.

The Cleaning of the Zoo from Hell would commence sharply at 8 am.


	2. Hot Dads......Cleaning?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins the hot dad zookeeper crew, and they get to cleaning.

The five sleepy zookeepers, stood in the living room staring at the pile of cleaning supplies. There were more sponges than they had ever used. Oikawa yawned, fussing with his hair because it just wouldn't lie correctly on his head. Ushijima adjusted his nike hat, blinking away tears. He had stayed up last night till 4, skyping with Tendou to talk about the zoo and what was happening. Tendou had said he would definitely visit; He was an art major and loved drawing animals. Kuroo leaned on Bokuto, still half asleep. He and Bokuto had stayed up till God knows when, talking about their favorite animals. 

They were all wearing their cleaning attires. Kuroo had a handkerchief wrapped around his face, rolled up jeans, and ugly, neon yellow gloves on. Bokuto had on red gloves that went all the way to his elbows, and a face mask with a cute teddy bear face on it. The other three just wore plain, black face masks. No one was going to take any risks when it came to their faces. 

“Let’s get to cleaning ladies and gentlemen!” Kuroo held up his broom.

“There aren’t any ladies here,” Oikawa said.

“You sure about that?” Kuroo rose his eyebrow, eyes twinkling from the smirk that hid under the handkerchief.

“Oh, shut up,” Oikawa chucked a sponge at the laughing Kuroo.

“Right. Oikawa you’re cleaning the pool,” Oikawa groaned. “Ushijima you got the bird sanctuary places along with Bokuto, I have all the big cat places, and Daichi, you got the rest!” Kuroo shot finger guns at Daichi, grinning at the sighing man.

 

"I can't believe birds can poo so much!" Bokuto grimaced at the huge bags of poop that he and Ushijima had picked up. Flies surrounded the bags, and Bokuto frowned as he carried the bags to the trash can. Ushijima was tapping away on his phone, working slowly. 

"Oi, Ushi-san! Put your phone down and help me!" Bokuto scowled. 

"I am helping you," Ushijima tossed another bag into the trash can, looking at Bokuto like 'see, I-am-doing-work,'. 

"Oh, whatever! Who are you texting anyways?" Bokuto attempted to peek at Ushijima's phone. But he snatched it out of his view. 

"No one," Ushijima snapped, trying to hide his phone from Bokuto's prying eyes. 

"Aish, just tell me, ne!" Bokuto jumped, trying to grab Ushijima's phone from him. 

"Fine! But if I tell you, promise not to tell Daichi-san!" Bokuto nodded quickly. 

"I'm texting Sugawara-san. I heard he needed a job, so I'm trying to convince him to work here. Don't tell Daichi, he'll get all distracted and blushy," Ushijima said, snapping a glare on Bokuto. 

"Yes, yes I won't tell him! But that's genius. Good going Ushijima," Bokuto fist bumped with the man. 

"I know," Ushijima smiled triumphantly. No matter how much Daichi refused to acknowledge the fact that he like Sugawara-san, his four best friends knew better. 

 

“Ugh, this pool is so disgusting!” Oikawa pinched his nose together as he yanked the rod out of the pool, along with billions of leaves and assorted pieces of trash.

“You need help?” Kuroo suddenly appeared around the corner, lugging two large trash cans as well his ugly as shit pink rubber gloves.

“Sorry, I don’t accept help from assholes wearing pink rubber gloves,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out, but handed him a pool cleaning pole anyways.

Oikawa’s last sweep had missed a few leaves out on the edge. Instead of going to the other side, Oikawa stepped a bit closer to the pool, precariously balancing on the edge as he tried to fish in the last few leaves.

“Oi, Oikawa, you’ll fa-” Before Kuroo could even finish his sentence, Oikawa lost his footing and fell into the dirty pool with a loud splash. Moments later, his head popped out of the water, scowling.

“ _My_ _hair!_   _Oh_ _my_ _god_ , Kuroo my hair is ruined now! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME???” Oikawa shrieked, looking at his hair with a horrified look.

But Kuroo was laughing too hard to take notice of his words. Coincidentally, he was laughing so hard, that Kuroo didn’t realize he had gotten too close to the edge of the pool. With a horrifying pause, Kuroo fell into the pool as well, his laughter dying out. The other three came running when they heard loud cursing and yelling from the pool, only to find Kuroo practically trying to drown Oikawa in the water.

Daichi sighed, Ushijima let out a small laugh, and Bokuto whooped and jumped into the pool as well.

 

“You smell like a dumpster,” Oikawa sniffled, rubbing his nose as he let out a violent sneeze.

“Okay….but so do you,” Kuroo said, giving Oikawa an incredulous look.

“I don’t anymore!” Bokuto exclaimed, coming out of the one bathroom they all had to share with only a towel wrapped around his torso.

“Go change, you big owl,” Kuroo laughed, waving the man away. Bokuto simply grinned and hooted in response, running to his room.

“I get the bathroom firs-” Oikawa started, stepping towards the bathroom.

“Too late!” Kuroo smirked, running in and closing the bathroom in Oikawa’s face, who scowled.

 

“Out of my way Ushijima!” Kuroo called out; Ushijima moved out of the way, barely avoiding getting hit by a skateboarding Kuroo.

Moments later, Bokuto on a small, pink motorized scooter zipped by. Ushijima shook his head and looked to the right, where his handy dandy unicycle waited. Oikawa biked past, whistling the tune to some anime, Daichi following behind on a small, kids tricycle. They were limited in cash, and that was the only thing poor Daichi could afford with the money left over.

“Get to cleaning!” Daichi said menacingly(at least as menacingly as he could while sitting on a pink tricycle that he was way too big for).

“I called a friend to help us out,” Daichi pointed to the entrance. His loud laugh was heard before we saw him. Terushima, his blonde hair slicked back, and an additional nose piercing glinting, appeared around the corner.

“What’s up, nerds?”

 

“Okay, but Teru, you’re the biggest nerd out of all of us,” Kuroo glared at him pointedly.

“You fucking majored in _math_ ,” Oikawa added.

“If that doesn’t make you a nerd, then I don’t know what does,” Ushijima wrapped it all up together.

“Well, you’re going to need _this_ math nerd to help you get the zoo up and running again!” Terushima grinned in triumph. Daichi nodded, throwing an arm around Terushima’s shoulders.

“That’s exactly why I called you here!”

“I better be getting paid properly,” Terushima shot Daichi a look.

“Yes, of cou-”

“Can’t you just do it for the animals?” Kuroo jumped on Terushima, teasing him.

“You money pig!” Bokuto did the same, and the three fell to the ground, laughing.

“Can we have pigs at our zoo?” Bokuto asked, eyes sparkling.

“What? No!” Oikawa shot down Bokuto, furiously shaking his head. He had bad experiences with pigs. Bokuto seemed to deflate, and Daichi realized he had to exercise his dad powers, yet _again_.

“Uh….Bokuto I'm sure we’ll figure something out!” Daichi grinned confidently and Bokuto perked up once again. Oikawa rose his eyebrow at Daichi, who shrugged. A depressed Bokuto was too much to deal with.

Meanwhile, Kuroo had gone back into the house to answer the phone that had been ringing off the hook for the past 10 minutes.

“He- _chew_ -ll- _chew_ -o?” Kuroo asked, in between bites of a donut.

“Kuroo! I have news!” An out of breath Ukai practically yelled into the phone.

“What is it?” Kuroo was already losing interest; he looked outside where Oikawa was yelling something at Ushijima, face red.

“The animals are coming tomorrow! I managed most of the zoos we had to give our animals away to, to give them back! Make sure the zoo is in tip top condition tomorrow! Okay, bye!” Ukai hung up the phone to a flustered Kuroo.

“Huh? Wait, hold on!” Kuroo shouted. It was useless though; Ukai had already hung up. Kuroo gulped, going outside.

They still had almost half the zoo to clean up. Shit, how they hell would they clean all this up?

“Guys.” No one payed attention, and kept talking amongst themselves.

“ _GUYS_.” Everyone turned to look at Kuroo.

“What’s up?” Daichi asked.

“The animals are coming.”

“Oh, nice! When?” Oikawa looked excited.

“ _Tomorrow_.”

“We are so fucked,” Once again, Ushijima had silenced all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this was kind of short!! Next chapter will def be longer! Also, be pREPARED FOR THE ANIMAL CHAOS TO BEGIN!


	3. The Monkey Epidemic

It was 6 am when all of them finally finished cleaning.

They had all fallen asleep in the respective cages they had been cleaning. Kuroo was sleeping like a baby in a tree, his leg swinging off the side and loud snores coming from his direction. Oikawa and Ushijima, though they pretended to hate each other, had fallen asleep next to each other in the aquarium section, Oikawa’s head on his shoulder and Ushijima’s arm around him.

“Oi, wake up!” Daichi walked through all the exhibits, banging two pots together and screaming at them to wake up. The animals would be getting here in an hour, and they had a lot to do. Bokuto fell out of the tree house, yelping as he almost landed in a pile of cacti.

“I could have died just now Daichi!”

“You wouldn’t have died. Maybe a few prickly things up your ass, but you would’ve been fine,” Daichi said, a not so reassuring smile on his face. Bokuto pouted and went to the bathroom to freshen up, grumbling about how _‘I wish I could stick a few prickly things up his ass.’_

“Kuroo, drag your ass outta that tree and go look presentable! And the same to you two!” Daichi banged his pots together right in Oikawa’s ear, who woke up with a jolt. Ushijima yawned and got up slowly, migrating back to the house at the speed of a snail.

“Walk faster _Ushikawa_! We don’t have all day!” An insistent Daichi harassed all of them back to the house, banging his pots and blowing a whistle (where did he even get that?)

“Daichi seriously needs to chill,” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, who furiously nodded.

“I heard that!” Daichi shouted from the tree he was crouched on, dusting away at some good ole non existent dust. Ah yes. Kuroo’s favorite past time.

Oikawa sprinted to the bathroom, determined to have it first. But somehow, moments before he was about to slip in, Ushijima calmy walked in, not even noticing the look of utter defeat on Oikawa’s face.

“Is something the matter?” Ushijima asked when he noticed Oikawa, his voice husky from sleep. Oikawa stared in disbelief. His own hair was all over the place, he looked like a mess, and his voice sounded like a man who's had one too many pot brownies and hasn't spoken in years. Yet Mr.Ushijima comes out of nowhere, his hair swept to the side looking like a supermodel while his voice sounds like an actor's. 

“You infuriate me so much!” Oikawa snapped, stomping back to his room and leaving a flustered, confused Ushijima behind. Who seconds later, shrugged and stepped into the bathroom, ready to enjoy his bath.

Though there was only one bathroom, the one that was present was absolutely luxurious. A large bath tub and even larger racks, adorned with fluffy, warm white towels that felt like jumping into a large marshmallow. Oikawa could practically swim laps in the pool, and the unlimited supply of bubble bath was certainly entertaining.

Not that Oikawa took baths with bubble bath. He was a grown man. Grown men don’t use bubble bath. Even though Bokuto and Kuroo always sent snapchats to him of their “beards” made out of bubble bath. Well, they weren’t considered grown men anyways. Just 5 year olds with adult bodies.

 

“THE ANIMALS ARE HERE!” Daichi’s shriek snapped them out of their stupor; they had been relaxing in the lounge. Oikawa, binge watching his favorite Star Wars movies, Ushijima on the phone with Tendou, while Bokuto and Kuroo yet again argued over Marvel and DC comics. Of course Bokuto sided with DC, while Kuroo valiantly fought for Marvel. Terushimh was playing candy crush on his phone, cheering in victory.

The five raced out, mouths dropping open as they saw all the animals being dropped off at their exhibits, the sounds of trumpeting elephants and fish plopping into the water filling the expansive zoo.

 

Daichi was watching the pandas roam around with wide eyes and red cheeks. The calm air of the pandas and their beautiful appearance reminded Daichi of Sugawara. Not that he thought Suga was beautiful. Daichi’s face turned red as he desperately tried thinking of anything else.

Bokuto was practically sobbing as he watched the owls fly around, hooting and nipping at each other with their beaks. His gaze was on a certain owl with beautiful tawny eyes and sleek feathers the color of wet and dry sand mixed together. Terushima stood next to Bokuto, snorting as he watched the man sob tears of happiness.

Kuroo had originally had his eyes on the big cats that slinked around their exhibits, roaring and settling under the shade of the tree for a nap. But when he saw the monkeys making obnoxious noises as they ran up and down the trees, a devilish idea came to mind. Something bad was to come, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last time it happened.

 

“Kuroo, what are we doing here?” Bokuto whispered. The two were currently sneaking into one of the exhibits, the keys jangling in Kuroo’s hands. He smirked at Bokuto, bringing a finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Well, let’s just say, we’re _monkey_ - _ing_ around,” Kuroo whispered back, his teeth glinting in the darkness as the two edged forward with an uncanny silence.

 

A loud scream was heard at 4 am the next day. Daichi bolted awake, running to the kitchen where the sound came from. He almost walked right back out when he saw what was going on, thinking it was just a dream. But the horrified look on Oikawa’s face was _very_ real.

The monkeys were everywhere. And when he said everywhere, he meant _everywhere_. They were sitting on the counters, messing around with the water taps, they rifled through the cabinets, and one was even peanut butter straight from the jar. Daichi sighed and rang the bell connected to the others’ rooms, waking the other zookeepers up.

Bokuto and Kuroo slinked into the room, knowing smirks on their faces. Daichi was passing out leather gloves to everyone, making sure they were all wearing them.

“What’re these for?” Terushima asked, yawning. He was chill with the monkeys running around. As long as they didn’t go into his room. Then he wasn’t chill with the monkeys running around.

“Catching the monkeys and putting them back. Oikawa, you’re with me. Kuroo, you’re with Ushijima, and Bokuto, you’re with Terushima. Make sure they get back in their exhibits! Or else…” Daichi trailed off, pinning each of them with a glare with his bloodshot eyes. The man clearly needed more sleep. Kuroo felt slightly guilty for decreasing the amount of sleep the dad of their group got. But the hilarious expression on Oikawa’s face (of course they filmed it) was totally worth it.

Moments later they all heard the battle cry of Oikawa as he ran towards the monkeys at full speed, hoping he’d catch at least one of them. He didn’t. Instead his hair got pulled by the monkeys, his sleeping mask torn to shreds, and one of the monkey’s named Bobo seemed to grow an attachment towards him.

 

After hours of running around the zoo, they finally managed to get all the monkeys back in their exhibit. The 6 collapsed in the center of the zoo, wide awake and sweating. A lot.

The sun had appeared at the horizon, and the golden-pink hues spread out, giving the morning a soft, fuzzy feeling. Oikawa pulled his phone out, snapchatting a picture of the sunrise, and the others did so too (but Daichi didn’t. He can barely send a text on his phone, let alone use snapchat).

“Wow, that was exhausting,” Terushima muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He wiped the sweat off his brow; it was certain that his next few dreams would be filled with monkeys (more like nightmares).

“Now, who let the monkeys out?” Daichi asked, his voice adopting dad tone. Kuroo and Bokuto gulped, avoiding eye contact with the angry Dad.

“It was you two, wasn’t it?” Oikawa had figured it out; he fixed his glare on the two squirming men who whistled awkwardly, still avoiding eye contact.

“I know it was you two,” Daichi said, shaking his head with a chuckle. Kuroo and Bokuto fist bumped, smirking. The gig was up; may as well take credit for this ingenious scheme. 

“We couldn’t help it,” Kuroo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll have you know, I live tweeted the  _entire_ thing!" Oikawa grumbled, shaking his phone at the two of them. "My hair is  _destroyed_ because of you two! You are paying for my shampoo!" 

“Well, as punishment, you guys have to buy us breakfast,” Daichi said, clapping Bokuto and Kuroo on their shoulders before steering the two in the direction of their rooms, where their wallets resided.

“But, Da-a-a-a-a-a-a!” They stretched out the word, pouting.

The six men’s laughter filled the air as dawn approached, the comforting sounds of the crickets once again disappearing into the plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates! It's hard balancing school, dance, debate, art, and 3 pics at the same time! If you wanna come chat, my tumblr is @ fluffyhinata


End file.
